disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Oorg/Transcript
This article is a transcript of the Weird World: The TV Show episode "Oorg" from season one, which aired on August 2, 2019. *(the episode starts with George reading the newspaper) *George Jacqueline: George Jacqueline: Damn, there are some crazy stories in here today. Lemon has his zest removed. BirdCar strikes again. Colony of ants accidentally prevent a bank roberry. Huh? What's this? The brand new Rainbow City Library opened last night? After 8 years of planning, demolishing, constructing and re-constructing because it fell apart at one point, so they had to start all over again, it's finally here! *Stephanie: (walks past, texting) What's here, George? *George Jacqueline: The new Rainbow City library, Steph. It's meant to have the largest collection of books in the whole of Weird World. At least, they say it's up there. I mean, the one in Slime City is pretty big as well. *Stephanie: Right. I don't really go to libraries much. Only when I feel like it. *George Jacqueline: Do you real like it today? *Stephanie: You know what, actually yeah I do. *Gasps* There might be some books all about the team and you can try and find out about our origin, maybe a few more powers Eleanor had and all of that, so you will be able to fit in better and become one of the universe's greatest heroes. *George Jacqueline: Well, I like the sound of-Hang on... Why can't you, Stephanie, just tell me right now in front of me? *Stephanie: Errr... like, because it's better if I don't? *George Jacqueline: OK, then. Things seem rather suspicious. Oh, who gives two? Shall we ask the others if they wanna tag along? *Stephanie: What's wrong with saying "come"? *George Jacqueline: Steph, I can think of 22 reasons wrong with saying "c..." that word. *Stephanie: Bit specific of a number. Anyway, I was gonna say... yeah, OK we'll see if the others wanna come. Oh, man. (puts her hand on her face) *George Jacqueline: Steph, honestly it's OK. I'm about as age appropriate as a cell phone that looks like a cucumber. *Stephanie: You could have phrased that better. *George Jacqueline: I know I could have. *(cut to theme song) *(cut to Craig in the kitchen holding a pencil and a piece of paper, when George and Stephanie enter) *George Jacqueline: Hey Craig, Steph and I were wondering if... are you writing a shopping list? *Craig: No, I'm trying to learn my alphabet. But I don't know what comes after 84. *Stephanie: What's he on about? *George Jacqueline: Crap. Do you wanna come to the new Rainbow City Library? *Craig: Can I eat the books? *George Jacqueline: Well, I heard they actually have edible books. *Stephanie: Eww, that sounds gross. *Craig: Edible books? I'll come with you. *George Jacqueline: Perfect. Can you go and ask Scooter and Josie and Steph and I will ask the others? *Craig: Alright, then. *(cut to Craig, Scooter and Josie on the beach) *Scooter and Josie: Will they have romantic books? *Craig: Yes. George said there's many different books. Even Christmas books, even though it ain't Christmas yet. *Scooter: In that case, we'd like to come with you. *Craig: Great. *(cut to George entering Eleanor's bedroom) *George Jacqueline: Hey Mum, I was wondering if you... Oh yeah, she's at work. *(cut to the kitchen where Bash, who's in his armour, is spinning about in the food blender; Stephanie enters) *Stephanie: *Gasps* Bash?! (unplugs the blender and takes Bash out of it) What in the name of love are you doing? *Bash: I'm wondering what it's like to be a super fast firework. *Stephanie: Maybe the library has some books about that... or books about calmness. *Bash: Will there be free coffee? *Stephanie: Wh-What? *Bash: Libraries also provide coffee and I believe you get it for free. *Stephanie: Bash, I don't think you can get coffee for free... anywhere. *Bash: Well, I'm saying I think there will be free coffee. *Stephanie: *Sighs* Fine, whatever you say. *(cut to Tyler sitting in a burmese position while relaxing music plays, then George appears out of nowhere) *George Jacqueline: Hey, Tyler! Do you wanna... *Tyler: Yes, I'd like to come to the library with you. In a few moments, OK? I'm almost done my daily 15 minute meditation. *George Jacqueline: Well... OK, then. Guess we're good. Only one I gotta ask now is Sponghuck. *Tyler: Oh, Sponghuck's out. He went to see a film called "Absolute Silence". *(cut to Sponghuck in the cinema wearing 3D glasses and watching a blank white screen with no sound) *Sponghuck: Best film ever. (eats a KitKat) *(cut back to Tyler) *Tyler: Also, you know, he doesn't care about anyone on the team. Well, except for me. *George Jacqueline: OK, then? Are you done your meditation now? *Tyler: Nearly... (holds for a few seconds, then stands up and turns the music off) Now I am. *George Jacqueline: Perfect. Meet you outside. *(cut to George walking out the house, down the rainbow steps and onto the beach, where the others are waiting in front of Lambert, George's Lamborghini) *George Jacqueline: OK, guys. You ready to go? *Craig: Err... yes... but... erm... *Josie: We don't wanna be tied on the roof again. Not after our near death experience in The Silver Cave. *Scooter: And the boot is getting rather uncomfortable. *(Bash is inside a boot) *Bash: Not to mention it smells like blue cheese inside. *Laughs* *Scooter: Bash, it wasn't that kind of boot. *(Bash pops his head out of the boot) *Bash: Oh, sorry. *Stephanie: Not to mention, we'd all argue about who's going to sit in the car with you. *George Jacqueline: Hmm... so, you guys don't want to take Lambert, so... we could take the Viennetrain. *Stephanie: The what? *George Jacqueline: The Viennetrain. Viennetrains are the trains we have in Rainbow City. *Scooter: Vienn... Does it look like a Viennetta? *George Jacqueline: Yes. A big Viennetta train with a face. *Craig: So, we can't eat it? *George Jacqueline: WHAT?! No! Continuing on, a Viennetrain has a great atmosphere, luxurious seats, a buffet and one or two even has a spa. *Stephanie: A spa? I'm in. *Craig: Me too, just because there's food. *Josie: Plus it's luxurious with it's seats and atmosphere. *Bash: And will be free coffee? *All: No! *Bash: OK, chill yourselves. *Scooter: I already am chilled. I always have been. *(a Joke Rimshot Drum plays) *George Jacqueline: Bad pun alert. Let's just go. *(cut to the Rainbow City Train Station and the team are waiting in the queue for tickets) *Stephanie: So, how much do the tickets cost? *George Jacqueline: Well, they are normally £20 per ticket, but if there's 5 or more going to the same destination, it's 10% off the total ticket price. *Tyler: So, there's seven of us, 7 x 20 is 140, 10% of 140 is 14 and 140 - 14 is 126, so that's £126 in total. *George Jacqueline: That's spot on, Tyler. *Rita: Next, please. *(cut to the team boarding The Viennetrain) *All: Woah! *Stephanie: It looks fantastic in here! *Scooter: Velvet? *Josie: Golden seats? *Craig: *Gasps* Windows! *Stephanie: And does that door lead to the spa? *George Jacqueline: Yes. *Stephanie: How long's the journey? *George Jacqueline: Gonna be quite a while, like a couple of hours? *Stephanie: Perfect. (cracks her knuckles) *(The Viennetrain pulls out of the station, moves along the tracks and pulls up to another station, where the team get off) *Craig: I'm stuffed from the buffet. *Scooter: Josie and I were making out in these comfy seats. *Josie: You got that right, my ice lolly. *Stephanie: And man, my skin feels smoother than a silk blanket dipped in melted white chocolate. *George Jacqueline: OK, once we leave the station, we'll have to walk for 15 minutes till we get there. *(a timecard reads "15 minutes later...") *(The team turn a bent) *All: Woah! *(In front of the is the library and they go inside) *All: Woah! *Clammy Copper: Hello. Welcome to the Rainbow City Library. Highly accesible and family-friendly, it's pretty much a real life palace in this city. As well as having billions of books, there's also a Music Room, a mini cinema, a cafe, a huge photo and art collection, a Children's section and many other features I'd explain, but you'd be standing there all day. I will also mention unlike most libraries, you can be AS LOUD AS YOU LIKE! *Josie: Woah, that's loud. *Clammy Copper: Yeah it is. Say, have you read books about hands? *George Jacqueline: I think so. *Clammy Copper: It's a real page turner, isn't it? *(a Joke Rimshot Drum plays and Clammy Copper slaps his thigh) *George Jacqueline: Bad pun alert. *Bash: Where's the free coffee? *Clammy Copper: Anyway, feel free to explore. (walks off) *George Jacqueline: Well, you heard him. *(the team run off in different sections) *(Craig is in the cafe and gobbles up some of the food) *(Scooter and Josie walk through a shelf full of romance books and look at each other with cute faces) *(Bash opens a book, laughs, then closes it, then repeats) *(George and Tyler are walking through a bunch of shelves together) *George Jacqueline: What shall we look at first? *(Tyler shrugs his shoulders) *George Jacqueline: Yeah, maybe we should just look, until... *(a big book falls on top of George and he falls; Tyler looks at the book and the title says "The Early Eight" gets out his phone and dials) *(cut to Stephanie reading a magazine and she stares at it with cute eyes; Her phone rings) *Stephanie: Hello? Tyler? What? There's a book you really want me and the others to see? OK, I'll tell the others. *(cut to George and Tyler sitting at a table with the book) *George Jacqueline: The Early Eight. What's that all about? *(the others run to them and sit down) *Stephanie: You wanted us to look at this book. The Early Eight. Were they like an early version of us? *(Stephanie opens the book and it shows a picture of eight cavemen and woman) *George Jacqueline: What the heck are those? *Stephanie: Maybe this description will tell us. Before the Icy, Stone, Bronze, Ancient and current Extraordinary Eights, 3 million years ago there was the original Eight team, known as The Eight consisting of Grorgo, Stella, Crag, Spunkuc, Teelaw, Egroa, Basho and Sqrutt. Weird names. Read this book to find out about how they joined and how there were 5 other teams afterwards. *Craig: Well, let's do it then. *(Stephanie turns a page to a picture of a prehistroic atmosphere, then it zooms into the scene, then scene moves to four houses and zooms in to the cheeseburger looking house) *(Grorgo is shown asleep, until Crag licks him and he wakes up in shock, shrieks and hits Crag with a club) *Grorgo: Oh. Crag! *Crag: Grorgo! *(Grogro and Crag high five, then Crag hits Grogro, then they laugh) *(Spunkuc peaks his head out of the window of his house and grumbles) *Spunkuc: Grorgo and Crag. Of course. Can you two shut up?! *Grorgo: What that? *Crag: Sound like Spunkuc. *Grorgo and Crag: Spunkuc! We love Spunkuc! *(Grogro and Crag run out of their house and into Spunkuc's) *Spunkuc: Huh? Oh, no. *(Grogro and Crag hug Spunkuc who groans) *Spunkuc: Get off me. *(Spunkuc pushes Grorgo and Crag away from him) *Spunkuc: Go play with Egroa. *Grorgo: Who Egroa? *Spunkuc: *Sighs* Me cousin. *Crag: Cousin? *Spunkuc: Yes, yes, yes, yes! Just leave, OK? *Grorgo and Crag: Hmm... OK. *(Grorgo and Crag run to Egora's house and knock on his door with their club; Egroa answers) *Egroa: Yes? Who you two? *Grorgo: We Spunkuc's neighbours and best friends. Me Grorgo, he Crag. *Crag: Hello. *Egroa: Oh, hello. *(Grorgo and Crag smile) *Egroa: And goodbye. *(Egroa slams his door shut) *Crag: What we done? *Grorgo: Guess he busy. *Crag: Now who we play with? *Grorgo: Each other me guess. Wanna play favourite game? *Crag: You mean... *Grorgo: Oh, me mean... *(cut to Grorgo and Crag standing by a target and they each have a pile of rocks) *Grorgo and Crag: Rock Target! Rock Target! Rock Target! *(Crag dips a rock in some mud and throws it on the target and it hits the blue) *Crag: Beat that. *Grorgo: Me gonna beat that alright. *(Grorgo dips a rock in some mud and throws it on the target and it hits the white, then Grogo does an OK hand sign) *Grorgo: Sweet than sugar. *(Crag slaps Grorgo with his tongue, then Grorgo hits Crag with his club, then they carry on hitting each other) *(bushes rattle in the distance) *Crag: What that? *Grorgo: Not sure. Have a look? *Crag: OK. *(Grorgo and Crag walk towards the bushes and Stella pops out and they all shriek and Grorgo and Stella are about to attack with a club and a spear each, but Crag wiggles his tongue really fast) *Grorgo: Crag, stop it. *Crag: (stops wiggling his tongue) Sorry. *Grorgo: Who you be? *Stella: Me Stella - hunter and protective of these lands. Who you be? *Grorgo: Me Grorgo. He Crag, me best friend. *Crag: Hello. *Stella: OK. What you two doing out here? *Grorgo: Me don't know. You? *Stella: Me just hunting for some evil. *Crag: OK... Look! There one behind you! *(Stella turns back quickly, shrieks and prepares her spear for launch) *Stella: Time to kick some... *(a weevil's coming towards them) *Stella: That weevil. *Crag: But that what you looking isn't it? *Stella: No, no, no. Me looking for evil, not weevil. *Grorgo: What... evil? *Stella: Evil in general context is absence or opposite of that which is described as being good. Often, evil denotes profound immorality. Common elements associated with evil include anger, fear, revenge, hatred, selfishness and bunch of others. *Crag: Errr... Me not get it, but evil sound delicious. *Stella: *Sighs* You idiot. *Grorgo: Yeah, he big dumb idiot, but me like him. Best friend. *(Crag bites a rock and licks it) *Stella: Yeah, anyway, me need you and Crag to help me. *Grorgo: With what? *Stella: There big threat that could destroy these lands and me need you two to team up with me to find big threat and take it down for good. *Grorgo: Could we do that? *Crag: Me not know. *Stella: Me sure you two can help. You just need powerful weapons and few other powers to join me and bunch of friends of mine. *Grorgo: Friends? *Stella: Yep. Teelaw, Basho and Sqrutt all help me fight evil. *Grorgo: Teelaw? *Crag: Squrtt? *Grorgo and Crag: Basho? *Stella: Hey, guys. Come out. Me found new recruits. *(Teelaw, Basho and Sqrutt all come out of the bushes holding stone gauntlets, a mini cannon and nunchucks respectively) *Basho: Who they? *Sqrutt: Me not know. *Stella: This Grorgo and this Crag. *Grorgo: Hello. *Crag: Me like doughnut rocks. *Teelaw: Stella, was this the best you could find? *Stella: Oh, come on, Teelaw, just give them a chance. Besides who knows what secret powers could be hidden inside their strange-headed minds? *(Grorgo and Crag make weird smiles and Stella knocks Grorgo's rocky head) *Stella: And me think we already found one of Grorgo's - defense and strength in his head. And Crag... *(Crag eats some grass and he falls down a hole in the same spot the grass was, but then come back up with a yellow diamond) *Crag: Me find yellow diamond! *Stella: Finding shortcuts? Probably? *Squrtt: That's pretty cool, actually. You know what, we should give them a chance. *Basho: Me agree. *Basho and Sqrutt: Teelaw? *Teelaw: *Sighs* Me guess so. Category:Transcripts Category:Weird World: The TV Show Season 1 transcripts Category:Weird World Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit